1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measurement of a backhaul throughput in a mobile communication system, and more particularly to a backhaul throughput measuring technology based on a prior estimation of the available bandwidth of a backhaul.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of mobile communication systems, a network section between a base station and a core network, that is, a network section in which a base station collects voices or data and transfers the voices or data to a backbone network of a communication provider is called a backhaul. Because a terminal should be connected finally to a backbone network to be connected to the Internet, existence of a backhaul is essential. Because the throughput of a backhaul is not always maintained at a constant value but is changed according to the amount of data traffic or the like, the throughput of a backhaul may be monitored in a small-sized cell. The most basic throughput measuring method is to maximally use a network resource actually. This may be implemented by uploading a file to a file transfer protocol (FTP) server or downloading a file from the FTP server and then measuring data transmission rate. Because this method allows an accurate measurement of throughput but is used in many network resources for the purpose of measuring throughput, it may influence the performance of another user terminal that shares a network resource.